Lost
by writer-forever-unknown
Summary: Based off of the tv show Lost, our characters get stuck on an island, how do they deal with it? Can they survive or does the island take them away? T for swearing, blood and yaoi


**Ello**

**"What are you doing this time?"**

**Making Lost Hetalia**

**"Lost?"**

**Awesome tv show that I am watching once again**

**"Okay"**

**Disclaimer**

**"Neko doesn't own lost or hetalia"**

Birds chirped all around him, as a warm breeze rushed over his face and the sun beat down on his sore body.

Suddenly bright blue eyes shot open holding utter confusion and fear. Looking around the man realized that he was laying on the dirt floor of a forest. Trees stood everywhere, bushes lined the floor of where he was laying and bugs flow all around him.

Raising his upper body of the hard, rocky floor beneath him until he felt a very sharp pain shoot through him. Lifting one of his arms, he moved it behind him and moved it gently down his back to his lower left side. Using a very gently touch he began to trance over his back, feeling around for the source if his pain. When he felt another sharp pain where his hand was he began to gently run his hand over that spot. Using a feather light touch he discovered the source of the sharp pain and let out a deep sigh.

Shaking his head he took his arm away from his back and instead used it to help hoist himself off the ground. Using every inch of strength he had, he finally was able to stand on his two feet, which thankfully had nothing wrong with them.

Still in some sort of daze the man began walking forward, pushing tree branches and vines out if his way. As he was walking closer and closer to the edge of the forest he heard the sounds of people screaming and calling out. Taking one last finally step he found himself standing on a beach covered in a plane pieces.

Looking around he saw people running around screaming, others laid on the sand either injured or dead. Walking forward the man was met with a sight that was horrifying, bodies upon bodies piled up inside the plane, well half of it the other was gone.

Walking around the crash sight, the man spotted another man under a wheel of the plane crying out in pain. Running over to the man, the blue-eyed man saw that the man's leg was almost shredded of skin. Falling to his knees he began to pick the plane wheel off the other, sadly he wasn't getting anywhere with it.

"Hey you come over here!" He called out to a man standing just a few feet away, who was examining his legs. The said man turned around and saw who called him, jogging over he began to help pick up the wheel.

Once the wheel was off the blue-eyed man dragged the injured man away from the crash sight and towards the forest. Placing his leg on top of a suitcase he began ripping off some of the man's pants fabric. Wrapping out around the injured leg, he made sure to make it tight enough to stop the bleeding.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

BOOM!  
Being pushed back, the blue-eyed man looked up to see what exactly happened to cause yet another explosion. Seeing the, once running, turbine engine was know a fire mess that someone was sucked into it. Sighing for the, what seemed like, forth time today he finished wrapping the injured man's leg and moving away.

Walking through the wreckage he spotted a sandy blonde haired man shaking a smaller man. The man had dark brown hair and a strange curl on the right side of his head and it didn't seem like he was waiting up any time soon.

Rushing over to where the two men where, he dropped to his knees to examine what on earth was happening.

"What's wrong?"

"He's no waking up and I've tried everything," the sandy blonde man responded, still shaking the other awake.

"Move," the blue-eyed man said, pushing the other away and kneeling just beside the unconscious man. Titling his head back just a bit he placed is mouth of the others and blew, hoping that the lungs would fill up. Lifting his head up he than placed one hand on top of the other and began to push the man's chest down hoping to push the water out of his lungs.

"What should I do?"

"Go see who else needs help," he replied not looking up from what he was doing and just continued to do it. Bowing air into his mouth a few more times, the man began to cough water out, rolling to his side and disposing of it.

Seeing that the man was okay, the blue-eyed man got up and looked around, hoping to find no one in harm. Sadly his prays weren't answered as a woman with light brown hair walked onto the beach holding her swollen stomach. Sprinting over to where she was laying he couldn't believe se managed to survive and save her baby.

"Miss are you okay?" He asked his voice calm and collective until his mind that was running a million miles a second.

"The baby, it hurts," was all she could mutter out as she left out a hurtful moan, she placed her hand on her stomach hoping to try and sooth the pain.

Standing up the blue-eyed man looked around, hoping to find someone that could help, or at least try to. Spotting a man with golden blonde hair and glasses, that looked absolutely fine, only a few meter away.

"Hey you!" He called out, thankfully the man turned around after he was "supposedly" called for. Jogging over to where the other two laid, he also was in awe that a pregnant woman survived this crash.

"Can you take her someone where flat and stay with her until her contractions go away," he explains before getting up and leaving.

"Hey what's your name!" The blonde haired man called out while lifting the woman off the ground and slowly walking away.

"Ludwig!"

**Well?**

**"Interesting"**

**I'm goanna stay on the story line but and my own twist into it**

**"It's goanna be okay"**

***glare***

**"Okay I'll shut up"**

**Please R&R and tell me if you like it**

**(don't forget the pairings even with me new stories I will still take them)**


End file.
